


Голубая тюрьма

by swiftbitch9



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftbitch9/pseuds/swiftbitch9
Summary: Сборник драбблов для #isabachiweek
Relationships: Bachira Meguru/Isagi Yoichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Конец Блю Лока

Исаги шел, уткнувшись в телефон. Летний ветер ерошил волосы на голове, пластиковый пакет с едой и бутылками воды оттягивал руку и тихо шелестел. Рядом, тоже с пакетом руке, по каменной ограде вышагивал Бачира, рискуя каждую минуту свалиться Исаги на голову из-за перевеса.

— Будешь падать — постарайся не на меня, — произнес Исаги, не смотря на Бачиру.

— Не упаду, — заверил парень и тут же, будто в опровержение своим словам, опасно закачался на краю ограды, нелепо размахивая руками в попытках возвратить баланс. Исаги тут же отскочил на пустую проезжую часть, но Мегуру удержал равновесие.

— Слушай, кончай это, спускайся.

Исаги ожидал, что Бачира запротестует и дальше продолжит идти по ограде, но тот послушно сел и спрыгнул за землю.

— Хорошая сегодня погода, — заметил он, заложив руки за спину.

— А? Ага, — промычал Исаги, убирая телефон в карман.

Погода и правда замечательная. На ярко-голубом небе ни облачка, на деревьях распустилась сочная зеленая листва, в абсолютной тиши пригорода пели птицы. Поздняя весна напоминала, что жизнь продолжается.

Сейчас на сердце Исаги удивительно легко. Он даже не представлял, что снова будет счастлив, ведь когда он проиграл Блю Лок казалось, что жизнь кончилась.

Когда хотелось кричать и плакать навзрыд, подошел Бачира и сказал:

— Эго может запретить нам играть за Японию на Чемпионате и даже не допустить нас до школьного турнира, но он не сможет запретить нам играть в дворовой футбол. За каждым не проследишь. Футбол из нашей жизни никуда не денется.

Блю Лок отнял у Исаги Йоичи карьеру, отнял мечту, которой он жил с четырех лет. Но человек удивителен, он может пережить все что угодно. Исаги покосился на Бачиру, в его кошачьих глазах отражалось слегка зеленоватое небо.

— Жизнь продолжается, — выдохнул Йоичи.

— Что? — переспросил Бачира, тряхнув головой, будто только что проснулся ото сна.

— Нет, ничего. — Исаги отвернулся, пряча улыбку.

Они свернули с дороги, прошли по короткому зеленому коридору из ветвей, пролезли под забором из железной сетки и оказались на футбольном поле.

Чигири с Кунигами валялись на траве в воротах, Наги сидел рядом в позе лотоса и играл во что-то на телефоне.

— Вы задержались, — постукивая ногой и сложив руки на груди, угрюмо заметил Рео.

— Простите, — извинился Исаги, смущенно улыбнувшись.

Он бросил пакет на траву и побежал по заброшенному футбольному полю, на котором планировал провести все лето вместе с новыми друзьями.


	2. Одноклассники

— С этого дня с вами в классе будет учится новый ученик. Представься, пожалуйста. — Учитель приветливо улыбнулся и показал рукой на стоящего у доски Исаги.

— Меня зовут Исаги Йоичи. Я из Сайтамы, люблю футбол. Надеюсь на плодотворное сотрудничество.

Исаги пошарил глазами по классу и выбрал пустое место рядом с приветливо выглядящим желтоглазым парнем с разбитой губой. Тот смотрел в распахнутое окно, иногда бросая косые заинтересованные взгляды на Исаги.

— Хэй! — шепотом позвал Исаги на уроке. — Тебя как зовут?

— Бачира, — так же шепотом, не отвлекаясь от задания ответил парень.

— Кто разговаривает? — окликнул учитель. — Исаги, первый день и уже нарушаешь правила?

— Прошу прощения, — извинился Йоичи.

На перемене его выцепил коротко стриженый паренек:

— Эй, новенький! Меня Игараши звать.

Исаги окинул парня оценивающим взглядом. Судя по нахально выгнутой брови, вальяжно засунутым в карманы рукам и уверенному тону, он местный главарь. С такими лучше не конфликтовать, особенно когда ты новичок.

— Исаги Йоичи, — поклонился Исаги.

— Слышал, — хохотнул Игараши. — Подумал, что ты же тут впервые, ничего не знаешь. Я могу показать тебе окрестности.

— Давай, — моментально согласился Исаги.

Игараши провел ему полноценную экскурсию по школе: показал все классы, столовую, футбольное поле (коим Исаги особенно заинтересовался), бассейн. Иногда он перебрасывался словами с парнями из других классов, из чего Исаги сделал вывод, что он был прав насчет «главаря».

Они вернулись в свой класс. Еще в коридоре оттуда слышались возмущенные выкрики и звонкий веселый смех. 

Исаги заглянул в класс и обомлел. Два довольно высоких парня перекидывалась контейнером с едой Бачиры, пока стайка девочек и парней в другом конце класса лениво наблюдала за происходящим и посмеивалась. Бачира подпрыгивал в безуспешных попытках отобрать свой обед у двух амбалов. Игараши привалился к косяку и с нескрываемым наслаждением принялся наблюдать.

— Что происходит? — спросил Исаги.

— Местное развлечение, — манерно растягивая гласные, ответил Игараши. — Можно испортить ему учебник, порвать домашнее задание или что поизощренней придумать, если фантазия хорошая.

— За что вы так с ним? — Исаги вдруг понял, почему у Бачира разбита губа.

— Он странный! — воскликнул Игагури, пожав плечами. — Всему классу некомфортно от одного его присутствия!

— И это все?!

Тут один амбал пасанул контейнер второму, и тот меткий броском отправил его прямо в открытое окно с третьего этажа. Весь класс взорвался оглушительным хохотом. Бачира замер, тупо пялясь в окно и как-то жалко затрясся.

Исаги сорвался с места и подбежал к Бачире. У него не было ни малейшей идеи, что он собирается сделать, но он просто хотел даль парню знать, что в этот класс перешел хотя бы один не законченный мудак.

— Эй, — Исаги тронул Бачиру за плечо. Тот сбросил его ладонь и выбежал из класса под издевательский смех одноклассников.

Исаги окинул ребят разочарованным взглядом и поспешил за Бачирой. Куда обычно идут расстроенные подростки? На крышу. Йоичи замедлил шаг, чтобы дать Бачире время успокоиться. Так что, когда Исаги поднялся по винтовой лестнице, Мегуру уже более-менее был способен на диалог.

— Эй!

На Бачиру легла чья-то тень. На бетоне остановилась пара футбольных бутс. Бачира поднял затравленный взгляд, готовый огрызнуться, но наткнулся на протянутый контейнер с бенто.

— Они выкинули твой обед в окно, — сказал Йоичи с приветливой улыбкой на лице. — Ты, должно быть, голоден. Я решил с тобой поделиться.

— А… — удивленно хлопая глазами, протянул Мегуру. — Да, спасибо.

— Я подсяду?


End file.
